Kuroshitsuji: Invocando entre amigas
by BlackArial24
Summary: Mi nombre es Aria James y debo decir que esto será difícil de explicar. En el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 solo quería pasar una típica noche de chicas donde solo viéramos anime y comiéramos comida chatarra, pero no terminó del todo como esperábamos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Esas chicas,invocando (parte I)

Mi nombre es Aria James y debo decir que esto será dificil de explicar. En el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 solo queria pasar una tipica noche de chicas donde solo vieramos anime y comieramos comida chatarra, pero no terminó del todo como esperabamos.

¿Cómo acabó todo? Pues, solo les dire que tengo en mi casa a 4 de los personajes principales de Kuroshitsuji ¿loco, no?

Mejor les contare como acabe en esta situación con 6 de mis amigas...

-Minutos antes-

Estabamos mis amigas y yo en la sala comiendo algo de la pizza que habia sobrado cuando cenamos hace unas horas, no nos malinterpreten pero nosotras somos de tener hambre express.

Debo decir que mis amigas y yo somos compartimos muchos gustos, entre ellos el anime Kuroshitsuji. Cada quien tiene a su favorito, a excepción de 3 que no miran anime pero que aun asi respetan nuestros gustos.

Ya que me presente, será mejor que las presente: sus nombres son Jasy,Kaylie, Miku, Juliet, Andy y Vani.

Jasy podria decirse que es una chica emo que le gusta los animes y lo hardcore.

Kaylie no es una chica normal ni mucho menos anormal, podria decirse que esta en un punto intermedio.

Vani es una persona muy seria, y antipatica al principio, pero al entrar en confianza ya no.

Juliet es simpatica, divertida y carismatica, siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa a quien se le cruce por el camino.

Andy es Friki...eso es todo.

Miku es calladita, pero aun asi tiene una fuerte personalidad y...le gustan los animes.

Como siempre cada quien esta por su lado: Juliet comia pizza mientras Andy le hacia masajes en las manos, Vani revisaba por Twitter las ultimas actualizaciones de sus idolos, Kaylie usaba la computadora, y Miku, Jasy y yo estabamos viendo Kuroshitsuji

-Me aburro-Dijo Jasy mirando la television

-Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Le pregunte mirandola

En ese momento Jasy dio una sonrisa malefica. Oh no, esto sera malo...

-¡JUGUEMOS A LA OUIJA!

En ese momento todas le tiramos almohadas a ella haciendo que cayera al suelo, en esos momentos pensabamos que ella estaba loca.

-Vamos, sera divertido, Además, podremos hablar con los muertos...o con...Sebastian

En ese momento salte de mi silla y sali corriendo a tomar la ouija que estaba en el armario de mis padres (los cuales no volveria hasta mañana por una fiesta), para volver a toda velocidad y gritarles a todas: HAGAMOSLO

Segundos mas tarde estabamos todas sentadas en la mesa redonda del comedor con las manos juntas sobre un vaso que estaba sobre la ouija.

-Tengo miedo...-Dijo Vani

-No seas llorona...-Le respondio Juliet pegandole en la cabeza

-Ay, pero no me gusta, si despues no puedo dormir, sientanse culpables...- Se quejo Vani

-Ok, no juguemos nada, porque ya veo que amanecemos con excremento de Vani, jaja-Dijo divertida Andy

-No, dale juguemos, no va a pasar nada-Dijo Jasy

Todas asentimos con la cabeza y comenzo el juego...

-¿Sos Sebastian?-Pregunte

-¡Ariaa!-Se quejaron todas

-Bueno perdon, perdon...

Lentamente el vaso comenzo a moverse, pero no asi un SI o un NO, sino a un TAL VEZ...

-OH MI GODNESS, podria ser mi amado Sebby-Dije emocionada

-Bueno, bueno...Sigo yo-Dijo Jasy ignorandome-¿Podemos invocar a alguien?

Otra vez, respondio tal vez...

-Esto es mentira, esta cosa no funciona-Dijo Vani

-Shh callate-Juliet otra vez le pego

-¿Alguien va a morir?-Pregunto Miku

En ese instante quedo todo en silencio por unos minutos, y la copa se movio hacia el Tal vez...

-Bueno a mi tambien me esta agarrando miedo-Dijo Andy

-Yo, yo yo-Dijo Vani- ¿Estas solo?

Esta ves, su respuesta fue NO

-¿Vienen a hacernos daño?-Pregunto Andy

Su respuesta fue NO

-Te toca Kaylie-Dije

-No, yo no quiero, me da miedo-Respondio

-Ok, yo pregunto por ella-Dijo Jasy- ¿Podemos sacrificar a un animal para invocar a alguien?

Su respuesta fue SI

-Listo...¿Donde esta el cuchillo?-Dijo muy entusiasmada Jasy...

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi gata-Dije enojada

-OK, ok buscamos uno de afuera entonces...-Respondio Jasy

-¿Como se llaman?-Pregunto Andy

Lentamente se fue dirijiendo a cada una de las letra hasta formar TENGO MUCHOS NOMBRES.

-¿Podemos invocarlos?-Pregunto Jasy

Su respuesta...ANTES...SACRIFIQUEN A UN ANIMAL.

-Siii-Dijo Jasy con mucho entusiasmo- Me encanta.

-¿Te gustaria que sacrifiquemos al gato de Aria?-Pregunto Vani

Su respuesta fue SI, luego no, si y asi durante unos segundos

-Listo Aria...Despidete de tu gato-Dijo Jasy

Todas nos pusimos de pie, y mientras Aria intentaba frenarnos las luces comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse

-Me parece que quiere decirnos algo-Agrego Miku

-¿Quieres decirnos algo?-Dije

La copa se fue moviendo hasta el SI, y luego formo la palabra EL GATO NO

-Siii-Comence a Saltar

-Me cago en todo-Dijo molesta Jasy-Decidite...Ah...ya se...Tengo una idea, ¿Podemos usar nuestra sangre como sacrificio?

-No, ¿que dices niña?-Dijo Juliet enojada

La copa comenzo a moverse hasta formar ME GUSTA COMO PIENSAS...

-Oh Jasy ya le agradaste-Dije con temor

-Bueno...¿Qué hacemos entonces?¿Matamos a Aria?-Propuso Juliet

-Eyyy, no-Dije

-Ya se...¿Te parece que llenemos un vaso con nuestra sangre?-Propuso Jasy

Su respuesta fue SI

La primera en cortarse fue Jasy, donde puso la sangre que caia de su muñeca en el vaso, asi, lo fueron haciendo todas, hasta llegar a la que más costo...YO

Despues de tanto insistir en que lo haga, la ouija dijo SE LES ACABA EL TIEMPO...

Al estar tan concentrada en lo que decia esta...Jasy aprovecho y fue ella quien en un rapido movimiento me corto.

-Listo...Tantos problemas para eso-Dijo Jasy-Ahora¿Podemos invocarte?

Su respuesta: AHORA QUE YA HICISTE EL SACRIFICIO, LES DOY EL LIMITE DE INVOCAR A 7 PERSONAS...

Decidimos que ibamos a invocar a los 7, pero solo que iban aparecer de apoco

-¿Apareceran ahora?-Pregunto Aria

Y en ese instante se corto la luz...

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola a todas las que esten leyendo en este momento, esta es una de las primeras historias que escribo de Kuroshitsuji y podria decirse que sera una linda experiencia escribirla ya que esto va dedicado a mis amigas reales.**

 **-Ahh, eso es tan tierno que repugna...-exclama una chica rubia de ojos dorados**

 **Y esta rubia antipatica que ven se llama Ira, ella es mi asistente lamentablemente -_-**

 **-Aceptalo, se que me amas**

 **Ya quisieras u_u En fin...¿qué pasará con Aria y sus amigas? ¿apareceran unos personajes importantes? ¿ellos llegaran a conquistar sus corazones? Pues eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo. Se despide...**

 **-*BlackArial 24*-**

 **Pd:**

 **LAS PAREJAS SON:**

 **Sebastian-Aria**

 **Edward-Juliet**

 **Ciel-Jasy**

 **Thompson-Andy**

 **Finnian-Vani**

 **Claude-Kaylie**

 **Alois-Miku**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Esas chicas, invocando (parte II)

Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, y debo decir que la lluvia que habia afuera no daba un muy buen ambiente.

-Mierda, se cortó la luz-dijo Jasy

-¡Ahh! ¡Alguien me tocó el brazo!-grito Vani asustada

-Soy yo, idiota-dijo Andy

-¡Ahh no! ¡No quiero morir, alguien pudo venir y ahora quiere matarnos! Esperen, mejor dejen, quizás son lindos...Jajaja, saben que las amo, tenia que decirlo-decia Juliet riendo

-Jajaja, si que te pasas Juliet-dije entre risas, eso me distrajo un poco ya que debo admitir que la oscuridad me aterra-Esta bien, lo que deberiamos hacer seria buscar una linterna para ver la caja de fusibles

-¿Hay caja de fusibles? ¿en donde esta?-pregunto Andy

-En el sótano, pero debemos buscar la linterna primero o sino nos caeremos por las escaleras

-¿Y donde esta linterna?-pregunto Juliet

Cuando recordé en donde estaba, golpeé mi mano contra mi frente. La linterna estaba en unos cajones...del sótano

-Esta en el sótano-dije penosa

-Si que sos idiota, Aria-dijo Jasy con burla

-Miren quien lo dice, la que tuvo la gran idea de jugar a la Ouija y de casi asesinar a mi gata-dije molesta

-Ni que tu gata fuera Miss Gatuna...

-¡Retira lo dicho!

-¡Obligame!

En ese momento se pudieron oir dos golpes secos, Juliet nos habia golpeado a Jasy y a mi en la cabeza.

-¡Basta! ¡O se arreglan o dejo que el maldito demonio o cosa que este suelta por aqui se las viole! ¡Y si eso no les molesta, entonces las castro! ¿¡Entendido!?-grito Juliet

En ese momento sentimos un escalofrio, solo que no sabiamos si era por el frio repentino que habia en el lugar o por el miedo que Juliet me provocaba.

-Oigan ¿por que hace tanto frio?-pregunto Vani-¿acaso hay una ventana abierta?

-No, las habia asegurado cuando escuche que habria una tormenta

-...siempre al pendiente, Aria

Yo siempre estoy al tanto del pronóstico del tiempo y es por eso que siempre les advierto a los demás cuando llueve, nieva, hace calor o frio. Quizás me llamen obsesiva pero...me da igual.

-Muy bien ¿quien me acompaña al sótano?-pregunte

-Yo iré- exclamo Juliet

-Yo tambien ire-dijo Andy

-Y yo igual-dijo Jasy

-¿Ustedes no iran, chicas?-pregunte a Kaylie y Miku

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aqui, además parece que Miku se durmió

-De acuerdo, tomense de la manos y siganme-dije

Entre todas nos tomamos de la mano y fui palpando las paredes hasta tocar la puerta del sótano, la cual es fácil de identificar ya que su superficie es algo áspera. A penas toque el picaporte, la abri y la oscuridad del lugar era tal que de seguro un gato negro pasaria desaspercibido alli dentro. Trague saliva

-Muy bien ¿quien baja primero?

Era obvio saber quien se atreveria...

-¡Yo primero!-exclamo Juliet-¡Vamos!

De a poco fuimos siguiendo a Juliet, mientras bajabamos podia oirse los tablones de las escaleras crujir y eso me provocaba un nudo en el estómago. ¡MALDITAS PELICULAS DE TERROR Y MALDITO SEA FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS POR DARME EL MIEDO A QUE SE ME APAREZCAN SCREAMERS!

Juliet y Jasy ya habian bajado, solo quedabamos Andy yo . Nos quedaban unos escalones para bajar cuando de repente oimos un ruido detrás de nosotras, lo cual hizo que corriera hacia abajo asustada y tropezara...no hace falta decir que cai al suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estallaron en risas las chicas (eso demuestra cuanto me quieren T.T)

-JAJAJAJAJA, menos mal que no eras miedosa Aria-decia Andy, hasta que volvio a oirse el mismo ruido provocando que corriera y cayera sobre mi.

-Mira quien lo dice-dije adolorida mientras me levantaba

Acto siguiente, Juliet encontró la linterna y ahora nos alumbraba a la cara encegueciendonos.

El sótano no era uno de mis lugares favoritos, ya que estaba lleno de cosas de las cuales me avergüenzo mucho: fotos de bebe vestida de Minnie Mouse, posters de Winnie Pooh y Los Teletubies, vestidos exageradamente grandes color rosa que usaba de niña y muchas cosas más que serian la pesadilla de toda adolescente que no quiere recordar nada de eso.

-¡¿WTF?! ¿Aria, en serio usabas estas cosas? ¿Moños, vestidos pomposos y disfraces de princesa?-preguntaron las tres

-Ehh..¿si?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡QUE RIDICULEZ! (como las amo TT-TT)

-¡Incluso...incluso veia los Teletubies!-reia descostillandose Andy

-¡Eso que no has visto sus muñecas de Peppa Pig!-reia Jasy

-¡Oigan, paren!-grito Juliet

-Ay gracias Juliet, eres una gran...

-No, no era eso, encontré la caja de fusibles-exclamo señalando una caja cuadrada color negra en la pared

-...¿amiga?-finalice, creyendo que iba a defenderme...no podría vivir sin ellas TTTwTTT

-A ver ¿qué hay que hacer?-pregunto Jasy alumbrando la caja

-Solo hay que bajar y subir el interruptor rojo-dije señalando el mismo

-De acuerdo, 1...2...

Y de repente volvió la luz

-Juliet ¿lo hiciste tú?-pregunto Andy

-No, no llegué a tocar nada-respondio Juliet

-Bueno, ya esta, subamos arriba que de seguro Kaylie se habra dormido

Todas subimos en el mismo orden en el que habiamos bajado hasta llegar a la sala, viendo a Kaylie sentada junto a Miku la cual aun dormia. Cuando vi a Kaylie, noté que estaba en shock y no podia reaccionar al verme.

-Kaylie ¿qué sucede?-le pregunte preocupada

De repente Juliet y Jasy estaban igual, señalando en nuestra dirección ¿qué les pasaba?

-Ya hemos devuelto la luz, jovenes amas...

Esas voces, no podia ser cierto. Volteamos con Andy y ahi los vimos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hola a todo el mundo, he aqui el segundo capitulo (algo corto para mi) de esta historia. ¿A quienes vieron Andy y Aria? ¿Qué pasara entre las chicas y ellos? ¿Habrá amor a primera vista o amor a primer odio? Se despide atentamente...

~BlackArial24~


	3. Chapter 3

Me había quedado completamente en shock, porque… ¡Estaba Sebastian! Jeje y claro que los demás: Ciel, Claude, Alois, Edward, Finnian y Grell.

En ese momento Sebastian dio una reverencia seguido por Claude, lo cual casi provoca que me desmayara de la emoción.

-Buenas noches jóvenes amas, gracias a ustedes hemos sido invocados para servirles fielmente con sus deseos- dijo Sebastian ¡Muero!

Me acerque a Sebastian para estrechar su mano, para no intentar abrazarlo, cuando recordé algo:

 _Aria, recuerda que cosas ha hecho Sebastian con esas manos…_

-Extiende tus manos- le dije

El me miro un poco confundido, pero aun así las extendió. Saque un pote de gel desinfectante y le puse un poco en sus manos.

-Si vas a tocar algo a alguien necesitas ponerte esto primero-dije mientras estrechaba finalmente su mano

-¿Podría saber el motivo por el que hace esto?-me pregunto algo divertido

-Tu sabes muy bien que es lo que hiciste con esas manos-le respondí algo sonrojada, recordando a la monja y a Beast ¡Como las odio!- Muy bien, mi nombre es Aria y ellas son mis amigas

Hice una seña a las chicas para que se acercaran y se presentaran

-Hola, mi nombre es Andy, soy friki , me gusta The Walking Dead, el Rubius, Paramore y los videojuegos. Básicamente, esa soy yo…¡Ah, y Johnny Depp!

Todos miraron confundidos a Andy, pero Alois miraba como Andy usaba su celular

-Oye ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes entre tus manos?-pregunto Alois acercándose a verla

-Es un celular-respondió normalmente Andy

-¿Un celular? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto confundido mientras los demás se acercaban a mirar el celular nuevo de Andy

-Ah..mm..a ver… un celular es un aparato que funciona para descargar aplicaciones y todo eso…- Dijo despreocupada Andy

-Aplicaciones? Eh?- Pregunto Alois mas confundido que antes –Yo tenia un teléfono, y era mas grande, ah y podía llamar a las personas, pero no comprendo lo de las aplicaciones-

-Whats? Estas hablando en serio? Bueno ven que te explico…- Continuo Andy llevándose a Alois a una silla cercana

-Mi nombre es Kaylie, me gusta el skate, escucho música dubstep, rock, pop, no me gusta que me molesten mucho y me la pela lo que piensen de mi-dijo Kaylie seria

-Mi nombre es Jasy, soy emo, me gusta Asking Alexandria, me encanta la maldad y el yaoi- dijo Jasy

-Mi nombre es Vani, me gusta Esperanza Mia, Lali Esposito y Carina Zampini, Gabriela Toscano, Jorlara-dijo Vani un poco seria, pero en el fondo de sus ojos había emoción

-Mi nombre es Miku y…

De repente un grito interrumpio la presentación de Miku

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes?! ¡Es fácil, ya te lo explique ocho veces!

-Mi nombre es Juliet…y no hay nada que acotar- Dijo Juliet seria mirando a Edward.

Ninguna entendia lo que pasaba, pues ella jamas hubiese perdido la oportunidad de presentar a sus ídolos, y bueno, nunca estaría seria.

Segundos después, Andy llegaba con un Alois confundido y con una cara seria

-Disculpa Alois ¿entendiste algo sobre el celular?-pregunto Jasy algo curiosa

-Si, he entendido algo, pero aun no entiendo lo que es el Whatsapp

Inmediatamente Andy voltio a mirarlo

-¡Calla tus labios!-dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Qué es el Whatsapp?-pruguntaron todos los chicos

Y todas hicimos face palm, esto seria largo de explicar

-Minutos después-

-¿RAYOS, RAYOS QUE DIABLOS NO ENTIENDEN?- Dijieron Jasy y Vani al unisono

-Emmm…¿nada?- Respondieron Edward, Alois, Ciel y Finnian

Las chicas empezaron a gritar de nuevo pero Juliet hiso callarlas con una mirada de advertencia y comenzó.

-Bueno, yo lo explicare bien y si me escuchan lo van a entender, si no me escuchan, pueden morirse ¿ok?- Dijo ella con cara un tanto exasperada mirando a Edward. Parecía que él no le caía bien, sin embargo se notaba que el ya sentía algo por ella.

-Ok- Dijeron ellos

-Whatsapp es una aplicación. Una aplicacion es algo como un "juego" para celulares. Celulares son como teléfonos más actualizados, y son móviles para llevar a todos lados. A través de whatsapp podría hablar, mm, nose, con Andy aunque yo este en Francia. Tambien se pueden hacer grupos para hablar entre varias personas ¿Compredieron?-

Juliet ya no estaba seria como antes, estaba más sonriente y miraba a Edward.

-WOW! Son geniales esas cosas, porque podríamos estar todos conectados a través de eso, y no repetir 7 veces las cosas. Tenemos que comprar de esos aparatos- Dijo Finnian sonriente

De repente todas nos miramos, nos sonreímos y dijimos gritando…

-¡VAYAMOS DE COMPRAS!-

Ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Y Vani tratando de poner orden junto con Andy dijeron

–Bueno mañana, nos levantamos temprano y vamos de compras- Dijo Vani

Andy dijo –Asi que todos a dormir que no nos vamos a querer levantar-

-PERO LOS PADRES DE ARIA VUELVEN MAÑANA- Dijo Juliet un tanto nerviosa tomada de la mano con Edward

-Nono, su fueron de vacaciones, no volverán hasta dentro de dos meses- Dije contenta con mi cara de loca subnormal

-Okey a dormir- Dijo bostezando Andy llevándose delicadamente a Alois del brazo.

Cada una se fue con su respectivo sirviente hacia las habitaciones.

Sebastian me tomo despacio del brazo y me llevo hasta mi cama. Me beso la frente y arropándome dijo

–Hoy velare su sueño-

y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Al dia siguiente**

Me desperté con ruidos en la cocina, me levante algo asustada y Salí rápido de mi cama, sin fijarme que tenía todavía el pijama de ayer, toda despeinada, con lagaña, y cara de dormida.

Llegue a la cocina y no vi nada, pero sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y un mentón en mi cabeza.

-Como ha despertado señorita?- Pregunto Sebastian y las imágenes del dia anterior me atacaron, y me deje llevar.

Senti unos besos en mi cuello y salte sonrojada. Para cambiar de tema, pregunte:

-Que estas cocinando?- y eche un ojo a la comida

-Para el menú de hoy: Huevos revueltos con tocino, tostadas francesas y pastel de manzana con caramelo. Para beber hay jugo de naranja recién exprimido, café y té negro.

-Sebastian, donde diablos esta el azúcar?- Pregunto Ciel

-Aquí esta- dijo Claude con cara de póquer

-Tenemos que despertar a las chicas, yo me encargo- dije muy segura

JURO QUE INTENTE DE TODO Y LAS MALDITAS SOLO ME GOLPEARON CON ALMOHADAS!

Solo quedaba una ultima opción, con eso si despertarían… o moririan en el intento.

Lleve el equipo de música a la pieza y comencé a buscar el cd.

**5 minutos mas tarde**

AY QUE NENA MAS LINDAAA, AY QUE COSA MAS CHULAA, TU ERES MI NENA, TU ERES MI NENA, ERES UNA CHULERIA PORQUE….

Comenzaron a lloverme almohadas, gritos desesperados y Jasy miraba con ganas de matarme a mi, a mi gata y a todos los seres vivos.

Vani sonreía con maldad viendo como me golpeban.

Kylie, tenia sus auriclares y estaba junto a MIku mirando videos

Miku ni se muto.

De repente Andy me empezó a sacudir mientras repetía "Apaga eso loca, apágalo, te matare"

Jasy tenia una navaja en sus manos. Okno, lo apagare.

Lo apague rápido y Juliet me golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que juro haber quedado atontado unos 10 segundos.

-¿Por qué pusiste eso?-Pregunto Vani

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma de despertarlas-Respondí

-¿Querías despertarnos o matarnos?-Nuevamente pregunto Vani.

-Esperen, ¿Escuchan eso?- pregunto Juliet

-¿Qué cosa? Estas loca- Dijo Vani

-No tonta, de verdad, escucha- Le dijo de nuevo

Vani presto atención y escucho una vocecita cantando..

" _Tu eres una chulería porque…"_

 _-_ Es..es Edward?- Pregunto Juliet roja de la furia

-Si, jajaja- Se burlo Vani

Y Andy dijo

–Parecieran dos voces, la de Edwad y la de Finnian creo-

-Ahh, yo lo mato- Dijieron Juliet y Vani corriendo hacia la cocina

-Aca se arma- Dije riendo

-Yo creo que si. Vayamos a ver- Dijo Andy

**En la cocina**

Lo que vimos fue muy divertido

Vani estaba sentada encima de Finnian afixiandolo con la almohada, mientras le gritaba ¿QUE ESTAS CANTANDO?

Juliet le daba piñas a Edward en los brazos MUY fuerte. Propio de Juliet.

Entre Sebastian y Claude le sacaron a las chicas de encima.

Finnian estaba morado, creo que necesitaba mucho oxigeno.

Edward se sostenia los brazos entre si como podía.

Tenian una cara de susto los dos.

Juliet y Vani eran las mas violentas del grupo, tenían la violencia que nos habían extirpado a nosotras al nacer -.-

-¿Pero..pero que paso? No comprendo Vani, solo quería cantarte una linda can…- Intento decir Finnian pero Vani lo interrumpio lanzándose encima de el de nuevo a afixiarlo.

-COMO PENSAS QUE ESA CANCION ES LINDA?! YO NO SOY TU NENA, O SEA KE?! CALMATE- Vani s calmo un poco y lo solto, dejando a un Finnian con los ojos llorosos

Vani se fue a la habitación de nuevo ycerro con llave. Estaba furiosa y cuando lo estaba, teníamos que dejarla en paz…si no ahí si teníamos graves problemas.

En cuanto a Juliet quería seguir golpenado a Edward, pero los dos tenían personalidades tan distintas. Ella quería golpearlo y el tenia reacciones parecidas a las de Finnian.

Queria explicarle a Juliet que solo quería cantar una canción para ella… pero ella no lo permitio. Despues de propinarle otreo golpe mas fuerte siguió a Vani a la habitación.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Edward y Finnin. Ellos eran muchachos de una época antigua, no sabían que esta canción de los wachiturro despertaba traumas en Juliet y Vani. Pero bueno.

Los llevamos hasta la cocina, les dimos jugo, y algunas tostadas. Ellos no hablaban, estaban tremendamente trsites.

Despues de una hora decidi que Andy vaya a llevarles algo de comer y a apaciguarlas. Sabia que a ella era la única que no le harian daño.

**POV ANDY**

Llegue a la habitación y me pare detrás de la puerta a escuchar.

Escuche que hablaban de Esperanza mia, y supe que ya estaban calmadas, pero sabia que ignorarían a los chicos por unos cuantos días. Si, eran MUY enojonas.

-Permisoo..- Canturree con una sonrisa

Me la devolvieron y cuando vieron la comida me atacaron.

Hable un rato con ellas y salimos de la habitación.

Pobre Edward, pobre Finnian.

**POV ARIA**

Llegaron las chicas tranquilas e ignoraron a los chicos.

Sebastian estaba demasiado amoroso, y Alois no dejaba de hablar de Andy "Andy esto, Andy lo otro"

Estaba enamorado y lo sabia.

Sebastian estaba muy amoroso me daba muchos besos en el cuello, hace un rato nos dejaron solos en la cocina y…

 _**Flash Back**_

- _Aria, cada vez que la veo quedo aturdido- Dijo el muy meloso_

 _-Cállate Sebastian, ¿eso se lo dijiste a la monja también?- Dije molesta_

 _OK, LO ADMITO, ESTABA CELOSA._

 _-Ya, olvide eso- Dijo tocándome ¿EL CULO?_

 _Pegué un salto y Salí corriendo a buscar a Jasy_

 _**Fin de flash Back**_

 _-_ ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJARON SOLA?-Grite entrando a la habitación donde todas estaban

-¿EH?¿Qué te pico? –Pregunto Vani

-Paso que…que…que…-Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía ni siquiera hablar

-Aria, no tenemos todo el dia..bueno si, pero ese no es el punto. Habla.- Dijo JUliet con una sonrisa dulce. A veces sus palabras no coordinaban con sus caras.

-Sebastian me toco el…- Dije en un hilo de voz – El trasero.- Y ahí mis preciosas amigas comenzaron a reírse sin parar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reian a carcajadas todas menos Juliet que intentaba contener la risa por mi cara.

-Ok, te podes reir también- Dije resignada. Ahí se escucho la risa mas fuerte de toda la casa. Se tento de una manera increíble.

Vani siguió, y luego Andy, y todas terminaron tentadas….

**25 minutos después**

-Es que Aria, no nos reimos de que Sebastian te toco el culo- Dijo todavía sonriendo Jasy

-Y entonces?- Pregunte curiosa

-es que te pusiste como un tomate solo para decir _"trasero",_ y es _culo-_ Ahhh era eso

-Bueno ya se rieron mucho, recuerden que tenemos que ir de compras.- Dije para cambiar de tema

Y no esperaba que todos gritaran a todo pulmón.

-¡A IR DE COMPRAS!-

 **No me alcanza una vida para pedir disculpas por el retraso, estuvimos todas con muchos exámenes, y aunque no es excusa tenía que decirlo ¡No me llevo nada! Todas las chicas se llevan una materia y están algo tristes por eso, pero bueno :'(**

 **Vamos a intentar subir un capitulo por semana, aunque serán más cortos que este -.-**

 **¿Qué pasara en el centro comercial? ¿Acabara para bien o para mal? ¿Sebastian volverá a tocarle el "trasero" a Aria? Se despide atentamente…**

 **-BlackArial24-**


End file.
